Lost (a charmed fanfiction)
by molliereymersbartlett
Summary: When phoebe is put in an internal rest by a demon the sisters get very frusrated and the only way to wake her up with the power of three but how is that supposed to work when Phoebe is forever unconscious? A certain someone has to be discovered to remake the power of three before its to late
1. spelling beauty

-Phoebe-

"Pruee!" I yell frustrated,I fall backwards on the heap of clothes on the bed. Prue walks in with crossed arms, "Phoebe,unlike some people I have to work,what is it?" my bottom lip pouts,"I have a date tonight and I can't find an outfit and he's really cute!" (picture of her date on the side).She sighs before yanking things from underneath me,"heyy!" I say when I am nearly thrown off the bed, she laughs."those colors all fit and suit you, perfect" I curl my lips when I see what she's chosen. I throw my arms around her and plant kisses all on her cheek, "ugh, I love you prudence" she flashes me a toothy smile. Piper appears at the door, I see her slight sad face, "hey,whats wrong with you buttercup" I mock and sit on my forearms like a backwards push up. She scowls, "Dan, I really like him, its just,just LEO!" she shrills. I knew it, Prue wraps her arm around Pipers shoulder. "well,which ones more compatible for you?" Piper thinks for a moment,"Dans an ex baseball player and Leos an angel" I can't help but laugh at her comparing. Piper smiles at me but it doesn't reach her warm chocolate lips flip and I stand up and pull her into my arms and kiss the side of her head."I'm sorry honey,but just follow you're heart".

This time her smile is real, I lean my fore head against hers and a playful smile tugs on my lips and Prue leans hear head against Piper's head as well."well, I'm going to club,business is starting to rise" she starts to walk away, Prue follows her."See you later!" I call after them, I sigh and grab my outfit.

-Samaya-

Stupid demons,they all have the same intentions and motives to kill the charmed ones,but never frankly I don't see whats so god damned hard about killing can freeze, another can see visions and the best is telekinesis, its not all that hard to beat that, that's why tonight I plan to overthrow the current source's position by becoming queen of the underworld.I'll attack Phoebe since she is most vulnerable, whats a premonition going to do to me."Duncan, locate the youngest witch,tonight we make history"

-Phoebe-

"two minutes!" I whisper as I rush downstairs,I run my fingers through my hair and fix up just as I hear a loud rapping at the door.I swing the door open,almost ripping off my arm and I stumble a little bit. Noah, a tall guy with sky blue eyes and a fancy haircut, I can see his muscled body through his top, he gives me a smile,"Phoebe, you look beautiful", I blush and feel tingly in his presence,his eyes sweep me. "Lets go" I say nervously, he loops his arm through mine and we walk out the door.

-Piper-

The cloth drys the last spot of the champagne glass,"Prue,I am not letting you get drunk, I know that Andy's death is sad but getting drunk is not the answer. Her bottom lip pouts and she sighs, "besides,knowing phoebes, she'll get drunk tonight anyway and we'll be the ones to drag her home in the middle of her having sex" Prue's face contorts and we both start laughing.I almost scream when two hands cover my eyes, "Leo!" I say out of breath, he chuckles and kisses my lips, I press my body to his and constrict my arms around his neck, his lips move to my cheeks and I turn around, his arms wrap around my waist and his head leans against mine. "Why are you here on this lovely evening?" grins Prue, "well, the elders have a feeling there is a demon on the loose since its not normal for demons to stop hunting for three months after the charmed ones have been discovered" I click my tongue, "Of coarse its a demonic subject" I say sharply. Prue gives me a strange look, "we'll vanquish the damn thing later Leo,can't we just have a normal night and I just got this club up and running I don't want to see it up in flames" I march out of the bar.

-Phoebe-

I choke on laughter, Noah is so funny. He smiles at me, one lip is tugged up and I want to throw myself on him,he's making me loose my mind. Shall we go?" he asks, I nod walks around to behind my chair and slides me and the chair out, I grin, "gentlemen ey, rare species these days" he chuckles, "do you want to know whats rare" I stand up, "inform me". He glances before coming close to my ear, "for me to sleep with someone on the first date" I shiver as I feel his teeth graze my earlobe as he whispers. His surprisingly soft lips kiss down my neck and start sucking, I crane my neck. "Lets take this back at yours" he murmurs into my skin.

-  
I open the door and as soon as it clicks into place Noah's irresistible lips are hungrily on mine. I clutch at his skin and we walk backwards and fall back onto the couch and his hands find my as the zipper is down he and confused I look at him, "what,did I do something wrong?" I ask frantically."No,but it seems I have" he says softly. My eyes widen as I notice a tall brunette with blue eyes and a dark grey robe on and a weird head thing on."Well done Duncan" she says with a pleased smile, oh shit. I can't move, I'm pinned under Noah-Duncan. I push him off and lunge at the chick, she clasps my wrists and puts her palm on my forehead and I says some strange Latin type words and suddenly I feel like I've been awake for a hundred years, a heavy tiredness presses against me and all I want to do is sleep, what his happening, I can't sleep, no,Phoebe don't. My eyes droop and I use every thing in me to fight off sleep but that still isn't enough. "What did you do to me" I whisper, she smiles and her eyes burn evilly."Shh child, sleep" my feet give up and I topple over and like the floors a live saving boat I sleep. 


	2. Wake up

-Prue-

The BMW parks and I yawn as I feel tired. "I wonder if Phoebe's sober" Piper jokes, I turn to look at her and smirk, "probably not" I reply going along with the joke.I open the car door and the cold hits me like snow and I hug my coat closer to my body, I walk faster and see the door is open ajar, I click my tongue, "Phoebes" I groan and push through the door, I drop my bag on the table and appear into the lighted lounge room. I jump back seeing Phoebe's small body sprawled out on the floor, her arm is hanging under her head and her face is looking down. "really, asleep on the couch again and falling off" Piper says behind me. I kneel down and shake her shoulder, "Phoebe" I say softly, "Phoebe, wake up, I can't carry you" but she doesn't move a heart races, "Phoebe!" I shout, but she doesn't flinch. "Prue" Piper whimpers in fear, I smell her breathe, "it doesn't smell like alcohol" I say.

My chest starts to go faster and I feel tears, "whats wrong phoebe, wake up!" I wail."We have to get her to a hospital" Piper says, "there's not enough time to call an ambulance" My voice cracks and my eyes shield with tears, Piper nods and I roll Phoebe onto her back and scoop her back and head into my arms and I spread my legs under me, Her lips part. I stroke a few strands of tears behind her ears and start trying to wake her up, I lean my forehead against hers and close my eyes hoping she'll just wake up. My heart wrenches and I squeeze Phoebe's warm little hand in mine.A blue light that distracts me, Leo looks at Phoebe straight away and ducks down, he scans her body with his hand."Leo heal her!" I say through tears. He shakes his head, "I can't heal an uninjured being" I cover my mouth, he frowns at me before orbing us into the back of the car. Piper drives straight away why I cradle Phoebes head in my hands. "don't worry phoebe, you'll make it through this" I wipe a tear with my thumb.

we arrive at the hospital, I lean phoebe down carefully and jump out the door, I run around and open the door. Leo puts his hands under her arms and drags her out of the car and quickly puts her legs over his arms and carry's her into the room. I grasp pipers hand and we run in after them.  
Phoebe's head leans against his chest and a nurse approaches them, her eyes go wide as she looks at Pheobe. I squeeze piper hand when she leans her forehead against my shoulder, I kiss the side of her head.  
"We found her on the floor like this" Leo says, "has she hurt her spine at all?, it could be a spinal injury" the nurse says as she clicks a red button on the wall.

Two male nurse's steer a stretcher and Leo lays Phoebe down, "take her into theater!" the female nurse shouts and puts a breathing mask on her mouth and straps it around her grabs her hands and we follow them, I cover my mouth and pull Piper into my arms and she kisses the side of my head. "Please wake up" she whispers.


	3. Alternatives

-Piper-

"Excuse me miss haliwell" says a female nurse who is quite young with long red hair and pretty blue eyes. "you can see your friend now" I nod, "sister" she smiles sympathetically, I shake Prue awake, "hey, we can see Phoebes now" I say gently, she yawns and nods and I steer her weight with one arms into a room where a dark skinned male doctor who reads,'Marshall' he points to a seat, "you better sit down" I instantly feel sick with worry, "Phoebe has a...strange condition" I lick my lips, "patience's come in here in rare occasions like this who have been stressed or with alcohol assumption or have hurt there back and many other reasons" I feel tears swimming behind my eyes, "but she doesn't seem to have anything wrong with her, we are very confused at this point, we are going to have a brain scan, but has there been any difference in your sister lately? dizzy spells, migraines,headaches?" we shake our heads, he sighs, "I will be back in a little while for more test results" and he walks out with calm footsteps. I look at Prue, "Demon, it has to be" she says in a growel, I wipe my eyes "their going to pay,whoever did this to our sister"

-Saymaya-

Duncan sighs on his rock,his blue iris's bore into mine "Saymaya,do you honestly think putting the witch to sleep for all eternity like sleeping beauty is such a spectacular plan" he stands up and my irratance snaps like a twig, "don't question me Duncan,don't forget who is going to give you a life of immortality" he grimaces, "im just saying boss, aren't you going to do anything else" I tap my fingers on the throne seat, "well if you must know there is an alternative,the witch will soon become suddenly very sick in a matter of days from a side affect of the spell, she'll die and there's nothing the witches can do but wait"


	4. New problems

-2 days later-  
-Prue-

I poke at my eggs and sigh not really up to eating and either dose Piper, we try to lift our spirits up, "at least she's alive" but the thought of phoebe not here makes me sick and I don't want to think about convinced the hospital to let phoebe stay home where she sleeps but she gets paler everyday and we have to feed her through a tube in her nose.I sigh and get out of my chair before saying "i'm going out, coming?" Piper frowns but nods, "yeah"

~*~

we arrive at the mall and I can't get out of the car faster, "Prue, wait up!" Piper calls breathless, she bumps into me roughly when I stop abruptly, in front of us I see a demon shimmer, a female with a leather coat on and a tight black leather suit. She smiles, "well girls, where's your power of three?" I grind my teeth together, "on a vacation" I growel, and with that I swipe my arm and the demon is thrown onto the gravel. I sneer at her and she gets up, im about to hurt her but she smiles, "kill me and you'll never see your sister alive again" something unsettles me and I can't deny that she is behind Phoebe's strange dead sleep."What!" Piper snaps and I turn around and look at Pipers distraught face and it makes my older sister duties kick in. "well, I put the witch under a spell, you could have saved but there was a slight side effect" I can't breathe. "What slight side effect" Pipers voice drips with venom like anger, "well, her body cannot cope the trauma and stress of her body having to push more work to keep her alive and well, but she's asleep, why your here, her body malfunctioning, so she will be paralyzed"i'm thunderstruck, it dawns on me and suddenly I can't feel my feet and the demon must sense this and use this as a liability and she throws an athame at me and hits me in the stomach and I fall over.

-Piper-

"Prue!" I gasp and I crash down to her side, blood seeps through her stomach, "no, not you too!" I scream out, I stand up and I scream at the top of my lungs at the demon, "you evil son of a bitch!" and I flick my wrists and she freezes, "from now to forever, and life until death, I condemn you to death" I chant, the lyrics coming off the top of my head, she screams and a deep, steaming hall forms under her and she falls down and the hole closes up.I laugh in astonishment, but quickly remember my dying sister and I call Leo's name. In a matter of seconds Leo's materialized blue sparkly body appears. "Leo, Prue!" he bends down and heals her stomach, relief floods me and I help her up. "we got to go home"


	5. Channeling

-Pheobe-  
I have been hearing everything everyone says near me for what seems like centuries and I am slowly loosing the fight, I feel so exhausted yet I am not able to sleep yet i'm in a subconscious state of I want to do is wake up and see my sisters yet that's not possible,all I see is a never ending blackness and all I feel is pain and that disgusting taste when my foot is swallowed sown a tube through my I see a girl with dark raven hair, she is with Prue and Piper, she is vanquishing a demon with them and i'm sucked back into my own darkness.  
Who the hell is that? was that me or something, she must be important or I would not have seen this I have to do is wait and I'll try Chanel it to whoever touches me.

-Piper-  
Prue and I swerve hand in hand into Phoebe's room, we are not surprised to see her asleep, I wish I could see those warm chocolate iris's again."We have to find a way to wake her up or she'll die" Prue booms and looks up, "a little help would be nice!" she yells she sighs when nothing happens and I focus on Phoebe.I sit on the edge of the bed, "I promise Phoebe, we will wake you up, you'll be just fine" but who was I trying to convince?.I lean over her and Kiss her forehead and gasp, I am forced into a little scene behind my closed lids.A stunning young lady is standing with Prue and I, a determined look on her face, we vanquish Samaya, chanting 'the power of three will set us free!' and then it skips to us hugging her, "wow sis" I grin and i'm sucked out and I stumble and Prue catches me, "whoa" I say shakily and stand up straight "Piper, did you just have a premonition?" my older sister asks shocked Leo walks in, "the book said nothing" he sighs, I nod still puzzled."We were this this chick and we said the power of three and called her...sis?" Prue looks as if she saw God rise from the ground, "i'm sorry, what?" I shake my head, "but, no we can't.." my voice trails off,"Sam, mums white-lighter" Prue sighs, "I don't even understand, how did you even get a premonition, Phoebs gets them" and then it hits me, "Prue, Phoebe must have channeled it to me, but how?" Prue shrugs, "that's not important right now, saving Phoebe is and getting this new sister, but I don't know how the hell we are going to do that, i'll ask Daryl to search anything in adoptions, i'm talking to our mother" Prue barks.

-Paige-  
I brush my hair out of my eyes as I look at my new clients profile, "Paige, you've been working too hard later, go, have a break" my boss says, I smile, "really, thank you" I get up and start to move my stuff around not know aware of the events that were soon about to occur.


	6. AN

i'd just like to say thanks for the reveiws, I really apreciate it :)

I will update as soon as I can

stay charmed

mollie xox


	7. the witch who cried dinner

-Prue-

I sigh, Piper must have had a false premonition because how is it possible for someone to get a premonition, or for me to have another sister!

I set the candles down around the floor and read out the spell

 _Hear my words_

 _Hear my cry_

 _Spirit from the other side_

 _Come to me_

 _I summon thee_

 _Cross now the great divide_

And between the candles a transparent mum appears, "Hi mum, how's my sister?" I snap. I know mum is dead but that doesn't mean I have to like her for keeping my youngest sister away from us. She coughs awkwardly, "Prue, you must understand, I kept Paige away for good reasons" I nod, "uh-huh explain" she looks guiltily at me "well, your father was starting to be a…pain, and Sam was always there for me and one day we just…knew and we started having an affair, I broke up with Victor and soon after I fell pregnant with sams baby, if the elders found out they'd be furious and take her away and it would have ruined the power of three, I did it for Paige's safety, it was the hardest decision I've ever made and I'm truly sorry" I look away from her sadly, "Prue, please forgive me" her voice cracks, "alright, where do I find her then?"

-Piper-

"can you find anything, try 1976" I lean my hand on my hip, "oh, yeah, Paige Matthews, a nun said that a ghostly human handed her to her and said give her a name that starts with P" I click my fingers together, "yep, that's the one, her address?" he looks closely at his computer and searches her, "room 17 of the pacific heights" I still feel nervous and tense about meeting our new sister, my baby sister. "Okay, thanks Daryl" I kiss his cheek and rush down the path in the police station.

I stand at the large green door for a few moments; my hand is frozen right next to the door in a fist position, to knock or to not knock? I debate with myself, it's for phoebe, I quickly rap on the door and I hear shuffling and a few grunts until a young girl, the one I saw in the premonition peeking her head through the door, she's even more beautiful in person, her dark hair and her creamy pale skin, she looks to be about twenty two or three but phoebe is almost twenty three and I doubt she has a twin.

"Um hi Paige?" I ask nervously, she nods, "yeah, hi and you are" geese, she has haliwell manners I see, I shift my position, "I'm piper haliwell" she smiles, she has a pretty smile, "wow, you own P3, I go there all the time, it's so cool" I rock my head side to side trying to get to the point, "aha, yeah, well I came here to tell you that you have a…free dinner with my sisters and I for being such a good dancer" a good dancer? You Idiot Piper, I wish Phoebe was here she is a too good liar but then again if phoebe was here we would not be trying to get phoebe to wake up. "Oh?" says Paige awkwardly, "um, sure, I'll just get dressed, come in" she moves awkwardly to the side, "piper!" I hear an all too familiar voice say shocked, "Prue?" I spin around, "hi, I just gave Paige here that free dinner" I widen my eyes a glance backwards trying to point out, she finally catches on, "oh, right, aha yeah, that ol free dinner, I thought I was doing it, well we can both wait" she grabs my arm and yanks me beside her and we walk into the small, dinky apartment, "sorry about the mess" Paige apologising, "it's okay" Prue and I say at the exact same time and Paige walks into what I presume is her room , "how the hell did you come up with that!" scolds Prue hitting my arm, "I don't know, that's not the point, how the hell are we going to explain to her she's our sister and that she's a witch"

Sorry for the mistakes, I hoped you liked it xox please give me some more reviews


	8. Window escape

"Wow,its a big house" Paige says impressed, I smile, "yeah, its been through generations" I say, Prue glances at me.I cough awkwardly, "well, we better get out of the car then..." I open the door and nearly fall out and I yank Prue's arm, "ah, what if she see's Phoebe!" I say, "trust me she won't" Prue reassures me."Hm", we continue to walk to the door and unlock it seeing the all too familiar walk in, "its even more beautiful inside!" Paige gasps, "oh yeah, well not to much beautiful things happen" I receive a sharp slap on the arm from Prue, "ouch!" I yelp and glare at her."Well, i'm going to cook dinner, you can talk to prue" I turn on my heel and leave them alone.

-Prue-

Paige sits across from me with her hands in her lap and she's looking looks quite similar to mum and Piper.I deeply wish Phoebe could be here right now, meeting her little makes a great deep scorch in my heart, "are you alright?" startled I look at Paige, I swallow my tears "yeah, i'm fine just a little...queezy" she smiles lop-sided "cool" I nod, "Piper's a great cook, you'll love it"

-2 and a half hours later-

"Wow, that was great!" Paige cheers, Piper blushes "yeah i got it from grams" suddenly there is a loud smashing and I look at Paige, she is pale and I look behind us and jump up seeing a very, very ugly monster with pale scales and yellow bared teeth full of screams and I look at her and Prue is already catching her limp body as she falls and eases her down, I blow the demon up."Oh great" I throw my hands up and I help Prue drag Paige onto the suddenly shoots up, "whoa!" she is out of breathe and still milky Leo orbs in and I want to hit him over the head with a fry pan "What the hell!" Paige screams,"ooh, I wish I could freeze her!" I say through gritted teeth, "WHAT IS THIS PLACE!" Paige shouts in fear and rushes past Prue and I "Leo!" I slap him over the Paige can get out the door Prues powers shut lets out a little squeal, "i'm sorry, but you can't leave" Prue says softly, Paige sprints past us and upstairs but before I can grab her Leo grabs me."Piper, you have to let her calm down, she's already freaked out enough" I nod.

-Paige-

Fear consumes me in every way, what the hell have I gotten myself into, what are they!.I swerve into the first door I see upstairs, when I do I see a young woman, she is very gorgeous, she has light brown her and she is sickly looks some what peaceful, I look at her for a few moments, a strange natural worry washes over me, I walk to her bed and shake her shoulder "oh no they must have got you too, what have they done? wake up!" I continue shaking her but she doesn't move an inch."I need to get you too a hospital, but how?" I look around and see a window, I rush over to it and see its not that far from the ground and that a couch is directly under it.I sigh "please work" I walk over to the sleeping girl and slide my arms over her damp clothes from sweat and luckily she is not heavy.I bring her into my arms, my arms shake a bit as I drag her off the bed and onto the floor, I then drag her the rest of the way to the window, her head droops to the side and I Put her in a sitting position on the window cill, I cautiously look over her shoulder, her head tips and presses against my chest, yep, its not that far off the ground at all really.I look behind me, feeling a Sharpe breath I drop the pretty woman's body, I close my eyes and once I hear a thud I peek one open and see her body half on the god!, I swing my legs over and sit on the cill, the wood is pointy under my butt and very uncomfortable, I overcome my fear and let myself drop, suddenly I feel a weird power tingle around me and i'm suddenly sitting on the couch like I didn't just jump from the window (unbeknownst to Paige she orbed), I grab the girl instantly and lean her against me, I wrap my arm over her back and use all my strength and I open my car door and I grunt before pushing her into the back seat."Ugh!" I push her into a sitting position and her head slumps to the side and she slips but the seat belt stops her from falling out the door.I hurriedly jump into the front seat and start the ignition and step on the pedals and with a screech the car does a doughnut, almost throwing me into the window and my unconscious passenger tips to the side, "lets get you help"

-Prue-

We all hear the loud screech and I rush to the window and push the curtain out the way, I see Paiges green car zoom down the road."Oh no" I whisper in disbelief, "Piper, Paige is going to expose us!" I shreik, "how the hell did she get out?" I run upstairs and see that Phoebe's room is shut and I burst in seeing my little sister is not there."oh no, she has Phoebe!" I panic.

"What are we going to do Prue?"


	9. we're sort ofimmortals

i'd just like to say thanks for the reveiws and by the way my word is not currently on laptop so I have to write chapters on fanfiction but for some reason it deletes heaps of words, I don't know why so for any who get annoyed its not my fault and i'll update computer as soon as i can, so in the meantime please just guess the words that go missing

-Prue-

"what are going to do Prue?" Piper asks me in a panic frenzy,I don't reply "oh no, oh no, oh no!" she paces around Phoebes room,"okay can this day get any worse!" Piper screeches she continues ranting "Prue, why aren't you doing anything?" Piper says harshly, I ignore her, "Prue!" Piper barks "will you just shut up!" I snap, "I don't know what to do, that's our little sisters there Piper, not to mention our dying baby sister with our traumatized, long lost sister,Phoebe is going to die and we can't get her back in time, we will be exposed and I can't loose Phoebe as well Piper, I won't loose her, I...I can't" my voice breaks and I sink to my knees in tears and Piper instantly wraps her arms around me as I cry, she kisses my forehead and cradles me against her."Shh, its okay, we will not loose our sister, I won't let her die on us Prudence and Paige will have a family and a new little sister to fuss over aye?" I smile a bit and hug her as tight as I can "now we are going to tough it out and find our baby sisters and we will save Phoebe, got it?" Piper says helps me up and wipes my tears away, I wrap my arm over her shoulder and she leans her head on my shoulder, I rub her back."We'll scry, I'll see if I can find anything of Paige's"

-Paige-  
I look in the reer-view mirror every two seconds, the only thing I can feel for this poor girl in the back is worry, its some how engulfing me and I don't even know her name, its just there and I don't know why, I feel a strange connection to her.I some how feel like its not the best thing to report the sisters to the didn't seem evil, my mum always told me get the facts before you attack, I sigh and pull over to the parking hand finds the door handle and I get out and walk to the intercom and push 18 "yeah?" cracks the voice "glen, its me, come down, I need your help" I bounce on my feet slightly "okey dokey" I smile feeling relieved and in about six minutes he appears "hey, I really need your help, come look" I grab his hand he laughs "Paige, whats up with you" I open the back door and show him the woman "um, okay, did you get drunk last night and I need proof?" I roll my eyes "no I was in my apartment and I heard a knock and..." I explain the whole thing to him, the weird connection I feel with this girl and how it doesn't feel right reporting them to the .

"wait, wait, wait let me get this straight, there was a monster in the house then some guy appeared in a blue light then the door was shut on you bye no one, then you meet this chick who is dead to the world,wow, you were drunk" I hit his chest "c,mon Glen, take me seriously for a second please? something funky is going on and I want to get to the bottom of it, now please can you carry her into your apartment, there is something awful wrong with her" he nods reluctantly and he leans into the car, I can't help but stare at his behind with a smile "like what you see?" Glen laughs, its slightly muffled "you know me too well" I quip and he appears with the girl scooped up into his arms, "she's so fragile and light" mumbles Glen scanning her."I'm worried about her Glen" I admit helplessly.

-Piper-  
"Are you sure this is where she was on the map?" I ask Prue looking around "yes, look, there's her car!" Prue cheers and pulls into a parking space."Ha, yeah, ah just a slight question, which room is she in?" Prue sinks into her seat and lets out an annoyed sigh "I don't know, be spontaneous, how do we find which one?" I scratch behind my ear "ooh!, I have a spontaneous idea, come!" I swing out of the car and Prue walks swiftly towards me "do you have the crystal with you?" she draws her eye brows in "yeah, why?" I smile and walk to the apartment list with little black buttons for the intercom, Prue passes me the crystal and I hover it over the list and a pull tugs it to number eighteen."Wow, i'm surprised that actually works! call me Einstein!" I laugh "c,mon genius" Prue scoffs and we walk to the elevator and Prue pushes a button and we wait."Hey, do you think Paige will actually have the skill two cook unlike two people whom im currently living with" she gives me a toothy grin and laugh with my tongue between my is a 'ding!' before the doors open and we walk into the Luke warm hall and we straight away start looking for 18.  
"There!" I say too quickly and we walk over to it."You knock" Prue says taking a few steps back "you knock, your older" I scold her "you knock" Prue winges back "nooo!" I groan, she puts on puppy eyes and a lip pout so I roll my eyes and knock, I hear the locks being fumbled with before the door opens and a young guy with brown skate board ramp looking guy is looking at us suspiciously "can we come in?" he shrugs "why?" I look at Prue "here's why" I clench my fist and swing my arm before squaring him right in the nose "oh" and with that his eyes roll back and he falls backwards onto the floor."Piper!" Prue says in astonishment and looks at me in shock."What?" I say in defense and Prue snaps my arm and tugs me next to her and I almost trip over the guys body."Glen who was..." Paige's voice trails off when she see's its us, fear hits her but it quickly goes away as if it never came.

"Who are you" she growls "we need to talk" Prue walks slowly towards Paige "there's nothing to talk about, you are filthy animals, what you have done to that poor girl, she may a swell be dead!" Paige snaps "look Paige, calm down, there's something we need to tell you" Paige purses her lips "i'm listening" I nod with a shaky sigh "well, you were adopted, obviously" Prue says "anyway, long story short you are our sister, our mother is a witch and we didn't know about you because there are these people called the elders who don't allow white-lighters who are pretty much just angels, well your father was mums White lighter and if the elders found out about you they would have taken you away from mum so for the greater good mum had no choice but to give you up and she died shortly after" Paige looks surprised  
"your my..sisters?" I see her eyes welling up "yeah" I reply "but whats with her?" she points point to Phoebe, I smile and rush over to her and hug her limp body.

-Phoebe-  
I honestly have no idea what the hell is happening, I hear my little sister talking, I want to open my eyes and hold her close,my baby sister,but I feel weak and tired and suddenly there is a throbbing in my head and I feel my whole body have a white hot pain and I scream,I want to open my eyes, I start thrashing around as my body feels as if its on fire and acid has leaked into my veins,"help!" I try scream but the words don't escape, my whole body feels like rocks, needles and a hot stick is stabbing and scorching into my skin  
"Phoebe!" I hear Prue's distant scream, I feel my heart slowly stopping and I know I haven't got much time left


	10. Memories lane

-Prue-  
Piper grabs Phoebe's body and holds her sleeping form and kisses her cheek, I pull Paige with me and we walk over to our sister."oh thank god you're okay kiddo" I plant a kiss on her cheek"Phoebe?" our voices stop, Phoebe starts violently wriggling and thrashing around and she jolts,"Piper, whats happening?" I yell over Phoebes ruffling sounds, she goes blue by the second, "Phoebe!" I scream and cradle her shaking body, I look at Paige, she looks speechless as her eyes are frozen on Phoebe.  
"Its been three days, we need the power of three now!" Piper screams,Phoebe suddenly stops and I start to cry, I feel my hot tears roll down my face, I grab her wrist and feel a weak pulse "keep fighting phoebs" I whisper, "she's not dead" I say with relief.  
"Wh-whats happening?" Paige whispers, I look at her "a Demon put her under a spell of eternal rest but the spell has side effects, there is a poison that is formed from the spell and its slowly killing her and her body can't fight it off being asleep,her body needs to be awake to get the right fluids and exercise and she's dying, the only way to wake her up is with the power of three, but we can't, how can we when she's not awake!" Paige rubs her arms "so she's my sister also? whats a demon, that's horrible!" Paige's expression is mortified "a demon is a magical evil person, like that monster and you fainted"  
I grab Paige's hand "please, can you help us save our sister?" Paige nods "of coarse, I can't believe I have sisters! and Phoebe, its horrible!" I smile weakly and look at my other sister "Piper, do you have a spell?" I ask hopeful  
"yeah, but how is Paige part of the power of three, technically Phoebe still does make up three so how is Paige going to replace her?" I drop my shoulders "oh crap"

-Piper-

no matter how many times Paige, Prue and I tried to wake Phoebe up it doesn't work.I'm sitting on my bed, Prue is in the kitchen and Paige went home a while ago, I can't sleep, I cannot loose my start to flood in of when we were little and phoebe would stick up for me.  
-flashback-

I am getting picked on by spencer, my bullie, his friends are snickering at me, i am currently twelve years old.I fix up my glasses and struggle not to cry why he sits there calling me pizza face and four is calling me a future drop kick and slut, then nine year old phoebe comes running up the pathway were I am."Phoebe, go away" I say not wanting her to see me being such a coward."Oh, heres fuglys little sister, arnt you a little sweetie, proably get raped when your seventeen" his stupid friends start laughing.  
"Hey, what did you call my sister?" I attempt to grab her but she jumps in front of me "Fugly, what are you gonna do about it small fry" Phoebe shocks us all when she swings her fist and hits him right in the nose, he crys out and he trys to kick her but she is to fast and she jumps on his back and starts punching all over him and i'm frozen on the spot, I want to help my little sister.I then find myself running to the direction of the manner.I am out of breath by the time I reach the manor and I put my hands on my knees "Piper sweetie, are you okay?" grams asks me and I feel warm tears start "w-wheres Prue" I say my voice cracks "she just went out, why, whats happened" I start to panic, what if phoebe is hurt or in trouble.  
I start to panic until the door opens and Prue walks in with phoebe on her back with her arms wrapped around Prue's floods me "Prue!" she grins at me "Phoebe was in a fight" a cheeky smile crosses her cute little face, "yeah, nobody picks on my big sissy" I see tear streaks on her cheeks "phoebe were you hurt?" she nods and lifts up her shirt and on her abdomen is a red mark which I know tomorrow will be a bruise "yeah but you should have seen the guy, he was crying and I don't think he'll be picking on you anymore, I don't think everyone will want to be friends with a guy that got pummeled by a nine year old"

"come 'ere" I say to my little sister and grab her and hug her tightly "thank you and I love you" I kiss her forehead and that night we watched a movie.

-another memory-

fifteen year old phoebe walks into my room "oh Pipe you look like a mess honey" I glare "well you would too if you were going on your first ever date and you can't find anything to wear miss perfect" she snorts through her nose "trust me when I say this, im not perfect" I roll my eyes "you are perfect pheebs, look at me i'm so ugly" Phoebes jaw drops and she slaps my arm "Piper, you are one of the most gorgeous girls I know, inside and out, you care about everyone, I'm so glad to call you my big sister, you will have a wonderful family and one day the perfect man will sweep you off of your feet, and if some guy doesn't notice this than to the hell with him" tears well up in my eyes and I hug my younger sister tightly until she says i'm choking her

-another-

Prue and I are in Prue's room, she is helping me with collage is until we hear soft cry's coming from phoebes room, i am currently twenty and prue is twenty two why phoebe is only eighteen. Prue looks at me and we walk out of Prue's room and we see phoebe in a ball crying her eyes heart breaks for our littlest sister and I lay on the bed net to Phoebe and pull her into my chest where sobs make her violently shake her, Prue hugs her too "Prue, he dumped me, he spiked my drink and I knew so because I didn't drink it he dumped me" tears make her voice shaky and a little hard to understand."Shh your okay" I croon and rub her shoulder with Prue."Want some ice cream and we can wallow?" Phoebe nods eagerly and I kiss her brown hair before leaving

-another-  
its Phoebes twentieth birthday, two years before we discovered we were witches,me and a bunch of other people are hiding behind furniture and waiting for phoebe to arrive.I smile at twenty five year old Prue who is with the door burst open, Phoebes hair flows to her hips and she is drenched in rain and a slight frown, she flicks the light switch on and then everyone jumps up and screams "surprise!" Phoebe's frown is replaced with a shocked smile."Oh my gosh!" she puts her keys on the table and gives grams and I a hug, "thank you so much, I was having a horrible day, I thought you didn't remember it was my birthday to be honest" it stabs me a little knowing that she thought we forget our youngest sisters birthday."Lets party!" Phoebe cheers making everyone laugh.

-reality-

I am sitting next to phoebe, not realizing the tears streaming out of my eyes. Prue comes but she doesn't say anything and just wraps her willing arms around my shaking form and mold into her and cry my weeping soul out, I can't hold it in anymore."Prue, she's dying, DYING!" I scream and she kisses my cheek "Piper, sh its okay" she rocks me and cradles me why I cry.


	11. The barrier between death

-Paige-

Glen still looks at me like I am insane "so, you're actually sister witches, and that chick is dying?" I nod "yes, I know its hard to believe but we are going to have to trust them, I do" he smiles slightly "okay, I won't tell anyone either" he kisses my cheek and stands up "I have to go, i'll be back later" my heart seems to drop seeing him leave and I frown with a sigh.  
I think about my sisters, I can't believe I found my real family twenty three years later.I rub a hand through my hair, and Phoebe, I feel sad, I might never get to see her smile or talk, I should be there with Prue and Piper, they were so upset.  
I think about the manor and suddenly I land in the hallway right under the chandelier, I look up "whoa, I forgot I have powers" I laugh to myself but start to walk further into the old Victorian house.  
"Prue, Piper!" I call, I walk upstairs having a feeling they're there, "Paige, in here!" Prue calls me and I smile.  
I walk in and instantly notice Pipers eyes are red and her face is clammy, I know she's been crying."Hey" I say with a grin, Prue winks at me "come 'ere little sis, you need to know about some of these Demons" she grabs my arm and pulls me next to her and wraps her arm over my back, I wrap my arm around Piper and I smile feeling love swelling in my heart.

-Phoebe-  
A vast fluorescent light blinds me and I blink rapidly,and suddenly i'm not in a lonely pit of darkness, ive plunged into a green trees are are every very green and seem to be sparkling and birds seem to chirp in my presence.I know this place, I remember Prue, Piper and Grams took me here for my eighth birthday and I loved it and begged to back every year.  
I put a strand of hair behind my ear and look around, my body is weak so I sit on the swing set and look at the flowing San Francisco river in front of me.  
"Phoebe" I hear a honey sweet voice call my name, the voice sends me in a state of shock."Mom?" I say aloud and Mom appears in a beautiful white dress and she seems to have a glowing haze around her like a true Angel."Phoebe, you mustn't give up" she grabs my hands and I fall into her chest."Why, they have Paige now, they don't need me" she kisses my hair "Phoebe, you are their little sister, they'll always need you, you need to fight to stay alive sweetie, for me" she puts her hand on the back of my head and holds it there why her other arm is wrapped around the small of my back.I close my eyes and rest against my mother.

-Paige-

I look a little more intently at the Ugly red Demon with tribal drawings on his face "Balthazar?" I snort through my nose, "ah, I have to go to work,i'll be back later, Piper make sure Paige stays out of trouble" I roll my eyes and look front of me I see Phoebe's bedroom door, I contemplate whether going to see her or not but when I see Piper walk into the kitchen I walk forward.  
I open the door and in no surprise I see Phoebe on her back, more paler then before.I exhale shakily and sit on the chair next to her flowery patterned doonah.I am hesitant for a moment but I grab my unconscious sisters hand and wrap both of my hands around her fragile one, "Look Phoebe, I know I don't really know you at all, but I do know that you're my sister and I really want you to wake up so I can meet you properly.I want to hear you're voice and see you smile, I want you to be able to finally have a younger sister, Prue and Piper are miserable and they're starting to loose hope, so please wherever you are and if you can hear me, can you please wake up, please" I kiss her hand and continue to look at her.

-Piper-

I almost cry, I come to the doorway seeing my little sisters, Paige is talking to Phoebe."...please wake up, please" her voice cracks a bit and I instantly feel sympathy for her,I gotta say, I didn't think Paige would be so calm about this situation or care so much about a girl she hardly knows."Paige" she turns around "oh, hey Piper" she smiles half-heartily, suddenly Leo orbs in.  
"girls, ive got some news" he says, my heart aches to mold into his chest and cry but we've broken up."Whoa!" Paige jumps "oh, don't worry Paige this is Leo, our whitelighter, he helps good witches" Leo waves "yeah, we've met" replies Paige."So the Elders just found out Phoebe has moved on the next step to the process of death" I almost choke "what there's a next step, what is death like a board game!" I snap, Leo looks guilty, "She has moved to the barrier between life and death, she is no longer really alive but her spirit hasn't moved on so she is in a very unconscious state, Patty's with her, she hasn't got long" I feel my limbs shake and I can hardly breathe, its like the winds been knocked out of me "as in Mom Patty?" whispers Paige in an uncertain tone."Yeah, she's trying to encourage Phoebe to fight" suddenly something snaps "Leo, why are you even here, you don't care!" a hurt look strungs him "of coarse I care Piper, Phoebe is much like a younger sister to me too" he frowns and I avoid his gaze.  
"How is this supposed to help anyway, the power of three is gone along with Phoebe" Leo shakes his head "no, now that Phoebe's life is hanging by a thread Paige can take her place in the power of three since Phoebe isn't fully physically here, but you must Vanquish Samaya before you can save Phoebe and re kindle the Power of three" I glance at Paige, she looks nervous so I rub her back and give her a reassuring smile "lets get Prue!"


	12. Vanquish this bitch!

-Prue-  
My whole body shakes with happiness and I can't cage it, I let out a little squeal and pull Paige and Piper into a well needed hug."Finally" I say, I sit next to phoebe and pull her head against my stomach and use one hand to cradle her head and I kiss her chocolate hair and close my eyes for a few seconds before gently resting her head back against the pillow.  
"we need to find Samaya, but Piper, I thought you Vanquished her?" I say with a tug of my eye brow, she purses her lips "I honestly don't know Prue, she must have only been Vanquished temporarily" I sigh and run my fingers through my long Raven hair.  
"Hey, maybe we can summon her?" Piper offers a suggestion, "that would be great Piper if only we had the summoning spell!" I spit at her, she puts up her hands "okay, geese, sorry don't be so bitchy!" She snaps back.  
"I was not, maybe if you weren't being so Stupid!" Piper glowers at me, "hey, well at least i'm coming up with something, what makes you in charge huh!" Paige looks at us with a worried expression.  
"ugh, guys, maybe we should start to try get this Demon.." we ignore her and continue to start yelling "because i'm older and arnt so naive and do such idiotic things I wouldn't have to be in charge!" Piper huffs."Idiotic things Prue? you always are being so reckless and suicidal because you're the almighty Prue haliwell, get over yourself" I sneer, a little offended,I hate getting into fights, especially Piper, but under all the tension and stress I was finally taking my anger out on her.

"Well I wouldn't have to be 'the almighty Prue haliwell' if you weren't so pussy and I wouldn't have to keep on saving your ass!" Piper scoffs and walks away "your pathetic Prue" she slams the attic door and I cringe at the lets out an annoyed sigh "if this how you guys act all the time, I hate being a sister" I crack a little smile, feeling quite guilty.I should quickly apoligise, suddenly there is a loud scream that sends my heart to stop, "piper?" I turn to Paige, "stay here" I order my new found baby sister and bolt down to the living room, Piper is in the arms of Samaya, she is scared and is sweating, "Prue" she whimpers just as they dissapere, "PIPER!" I scream out my little sisters name."My god, vanquish this bitch!" I cry out.

please comment :)


End file.
